Eric Cartman VS Jimmy Hopkins
Eric Cartman vs Jimmy Hopkins is the sayain Jedi's thirty-first DBX! Description SOUTH PARK VS BULLY! Which child asshole will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Eric Cartman was riding on his tricycle through the town of South Park. Eric was just about to make it to his house when suddenly Jimmy Hopkins grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up from his tricycle Jimmy then said "Where do you think you're going fatty" ''Eric replied with "''Hey don't call me fat butt hole!". Eric got out of Jimmy's grip and then kicked Jimmy in the leg making stumble backwards. Jimmy then said "You're dead fatass" ''Eric replied with "''Let's go blady!". Here we go! Eric was the first to attack as he ran to Jimmy's leg and started punching it but Jimmy wasn't even fazed. Jimmy then retaliated with a kick right into Eric's face knocking him back a few feet away. When Eric regained his composure he decided to rush towards his school. Jimmy gave chase and somehow grabbed hold of Eric by his the back of his shirt."You do know fat people can't run right?" ''Jimmy asked as he put Eric in a head lock while punching him in the face. Eric didn't like this as he then elbowed Jimmy right in his balls making him let the most evil child in South Park go. Eric used this opportunity to grab his night stick and start smacking Jimmy in the face making him fall over. Eric then jumped on top of the knocked down Jimmy and farted right on his face stunning him. Jimmy pushed Eric off him and got up,When he got up he looked around to try and find his opponent but he wasn't any where to be seen. "''Son of a Bitch!" ''Jimmy screamed as he ran to find his opponent. Eric ran behind Jimmy and stabbed him in the back making him scream in pain and making him kneel to the ground. Eric pulled the knife from Jimmy's back and kicked him in the face knocking his head onto the ground. Eric then danced in front of the knocked down Jimmy and saying "''Heh...Heh...Heh i won the fight!". Suddenly Jimmy got up from the ground and Throwing his full body weight forward, Jimmy used a shoulder barge at Eric knocking him onto the ground with a THUMP! Jimmy then started doing a ground and pound straight at Eric's face causing Eric an extreme amount of pain. Eric then grabbed a stone and slammed it against Jimmy's face causing a cut to appear on his head. Eric got up and stared at Jimmy who was holding onto his head. Jimmy looked up only for Eric to stab him in the eye making him scream in pain. Eric then pulled the knife out and threw a fire fart at Jimmy causing him to be lit on fire instantly making run around in fear. Eric was laughing at Jimmy's pain,Until Jimmy put out the fire and stared at Eric who stared back in surprise. Jimmy ran at Eric and threw an uppercut at Eric's face splitting his lip and leaving him open for him to be punched in the stomach launching him a fair bit away, Eric got up from the ground and started to run away again Jimmy then followed the child saying "Get back here twerp!" Jimmy was running straight into bins and hell even other children due to the fact that he was stabbed in the eye. Eric then grabbed his gun and shot Jimmy in the knee knocking him face first into the ground. Eric walked towards the injured Jimmy while firing lightning at him with his v-chip. Eric then grabbed Jimmy by his head and said one last thing to Jimmy before killing him "I'm not fat i'm big boned!" suddenly Eric then threw Jimmy against the wall and used his massive mallet against him. Suddenly a loud squish could be heard as Jimmy's face was literally flattened by the size of the mallet killing him instantly and spraying blood all over the wall. DBX! Result And the winner is: Eric CartmanCategory:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies